The present invention relates to a heat transfer system, which can efficiently transfer heat from a high temperature heat source at a higher position to a low temperature heat source at a lower position without applying power from outside, and in particular to a heat transfer system suitable for applications in exhaust heat recovery at various temperature levels discharged in an iron foundry and the like.